Lost in France
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: .:A sequel to Afterschool Love:. Tamaki and Kyoya have realized their true feelings for eachother, but when fate dares to seperate them. To what lengths will they go to stay together? i actually think that this could be its own story w/o Aferschool Love
1. Chapter 1

This chapter was uploaded previously on AFTERSCHOOL LOVE. but i am making this part a completely different story because i think their adventures in france could be a story on its own!

You don't HAVE to read Afterschool Love~ though i think this story might make a bit more sense if you did.

:)

* * *

The doorbell rang, releasing a melodic ding; they could hear footsteps from the other side. Slowly walking their way, the door opened slowly to reveal a beautiful blonde woman who was an inch or two shorter than Tamaki. She had stunning purple eyes, and in truth she really did look a lot like Tamaki, or rather, Tamaki looked a lot like her. But then again how could he not, she was his mother, her eyes widened in surprise.

"T-Tamaki!" she screamed as they embraced in a loving hug, tears ran down her cheeks and Tamaki ran his fingers through her hair. They hadn't seen each other for a long time, when she pulled away and stepped into the house, she motioned for us to come in as well. We walked into the house and into the parlor where Tamaki and Kyoya sat down next to each other. Tamaki's mother sat on the other couch across from them. When she had wiped her tears from her face she took a deep breath.

"Tamaki, why are you here? You aren't allowed to see me you know that. And who is your friend here?" she said calmly, but with a bit of anxiety in her voice as well.

"First of all, this is Kyoya." Tamaki said as he pointed toward him, Kyoya stretched out his arm and shook this lady's hand.

"I'm Kyoya, and you are?" He figured it was better to stick with first names, just in case she knew any of the Otori family; she smiled graciously tilting her head slightly to the side.

"You can just call me auntie." She said, ummm…auntie? It didn't seem like the proper thing to call her but, if she insisted. Their hands pulled away from each other's and her gaze was directed at Tamaki.

"So Tamaki, do you mind telling me exactly why you're here?" she said. Tamaki twiddled with his fingers not looking at his mother as he tried to say something.

"W-well, you see…ummm…." Tamaki hadn't really planned what he was going to tell his mother when he saw her.

"It's my fault, though as many resources as I have, I wasn't able to use any of them, nor was I able to use my credit cards. Its possibility that they might track us through them and unfortunately we used all the money I could get for airline tickets. Tamaki told me there was some place we could stay here, but I had no idea it was his mother's." Kyoya said. She looked very shocked and confused, her eyes widened and it was obvious that a bunch of different theories stormed in her head. But Kyoya highly doubted that any of them were right.

"Why- or shall I say what are you two running away from? Did you have dealings with some sort of gang, or big time industry? Are you on the run because of something that happened to your father? Or maybe-" she paused and looked at both of them; Kyoya had a blunt expression while Tamaki was much more lively. She grinned, wondering what their reactions would be.

"Or maybe- you two are eloping together!" she shouted, Kyoya remained absolutely dull, as she announced her theory, Kyoya was impressed that she was able to guess correctly. While Tamaki stared in absolute shock at his mother, stuttering on different letters as he thought of ways to deny it before Kyoya spoke up.

"I must say I am quite surprised that you were able to guess correctly." Kyoya said expressionlessly. Tamaki looked at him in disbelief, how was he supposed to explain this to his mother? But, his mother smiled happily as they all sat there.

"This is so exciting!" she said, "Though it is quite irresponsible of you two, wasn't there any other way?" Kyoya pushed back his glasses and stared at the woman who Tamaki resembled so much.

"There wasn't, though I do think we should go back, now that I think back on our actions I do admit that it was a bit much." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Tamaki said as he stared into those onyx eyes, Kyoya sighed.

"I think we should go back." He repeated.

"But what would we tell everyone?"

"We'll just tell them that I had a bit of a breakdown and needed to clear my mind." Kyoya said quickly. Tamaki raised one eyebrow and looked at Kyoya in disbelief.

"As if they would believe that Kyoya, you're not the type who has breakdowns."

"I know, but everyone has to have one eventually right, they'll have to believe us. They wouldn't even consider the truth."

"But, Kyoya, you do realize your father will send you to America if you go back." Tamaki said, pleading for him to stay. Kyoya put his hand on Tamaki's chin, and pulled his face closer.

"I could never leave you Tamaki, and I never will, I'll be with you no matter what."

"Kyoya i-" Tamaki stopped in mid-sentence as he snapped back into reality, as he realize that his mother was watching them. Her hands cover her mouth as she sniffed back tears.

"How sweet!" she said, interrupting their moment.

"So what are you two going to do, you realize that if your grandmother found out you were here, you wouldn't be allowed to be the heir of the Suoh company. But you're welcome to stay here until you make up your minds." She said.

"Thank you mother." Tamaki said gratefully.

"Of course, well you two can take the room upstairs, you must be a bit jet-lagged. Tamaki you know where it is right."

"Yes, mother" Tamaki said as he stood up, and Kyoya followed. He walked up a staircase and into a hallway that was quite bright, but not by the amount of light in the room. It was really happy; it was like what a real home should feel like. Kyoya was taken aback by the amount of liveliness there was in this home. They reached a door and Tamaki turned the handle revealing a small white room that had a yellow tint within the paint. It also had a window that looked over the beautiful green scenery; Tamaki pulled the light green curtains closed. There was a full sized bed in the room with plain white sheets, and a bulky pastel green comforter. The floor was a tan carpet, and there was of course a desk, a bookshelf, and a dresser, all were wood. Tamaki yawned and jumped in to the bed not bothering to change his clothes.

"You coming in Kyoya? " he said, I sighed and slid into bed with my lover wrapping my arms around his waist, we both slowly fell asleep wondering what we were going to do.

* * *

Sri it was so short, anyway...Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Hey~ Jus another old repeat chapter from Afterschool Love :P

* * *

He pushed back the sheets on top of him and stood up; stretching his hands above his head he bent over to touch his toes. When he stood back up he found his lover staring at him.

"Can you do that again?" Kyoya asked mischievously. Tamaki blushed and picked up a pillow to throw at him.

"Why in the world are you up so early?" Tamaki asked him. It was like Kyoya to wake up this early, he isn't very much of an early person though it wasn't really early, it was only around ten o'clock. But to Kyoya that was considered early.

"Well I heard you get out of bed and when I turned to look at you, you were stretching. And I shall ask this once again, can you do that again?" he replied. Tamaki hit him with the pillow again and Kyoya grabbed his waist pulling him back onto the bed and underneath him. Tamaki struggled to get up but Kyoya had him pinned down pretty tight.

"Come on Kyoya, get off of me." Tamaki said firmly. Kyoya smirked and then leaned in and pressed his forehead against Tamaki's. At that moment the door swung open to reveal Tamaki's mother whose eyes had widened at the scene, she turned a bit pink and turned around.

"Opps! I'm sorry for interrupting you two, carry on." She said shyly as she slipped out of the room leaving a stunned Tamaki and a puzzled Kyoya.

"I really do not understand your mother Tamaki." Kyoya said. Tamaki turned red as he just realized his mother of all people had walked in on them and then left as if they were just playing video games.

"Kyoya! Get off of me!" Tamaki said loudly.

"Sheesh, not much fun today are we?" he said as released Tamaki who immediately stood up and began to head toward the door he paused as he was about to turn the handle and jumped onto Kyoya. Kissing him fully on the lips, and then broke away and was out the door leaving Kyoya to be stunned this time. Kyoya's fingers went toward his lips and he held them there unaware that he was actually blushing.

"You idiot." He whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

Tamaki stepped onto the 1st floor and made his way to the kitchen to see his mother making food. She turned around to place plates on the table when she saw Tamaki.

"Oh, you guys are done already, well brunch is almost ready. I made pancakes, is that okay?" she said. Tamaki turned a bit pink at her first comment.

"Oh yeah, well Kyoya probably went back to sleep and pancakes are fine." Tamaki said. Tamaki's mother smiled brightly and then looked at what her son was wearing and sighed.

"I just went out and bought some clothes for you, assuming you two didn't bring any, I didn't see any suitcases." She said.

"Yeah, we kind of left last minute and we didn't really have time to pack anything." Tamaki replied.

"Well I had to guess your sizes but the clothes are in a bag in the parlor." She replied.

"Okay, thank you mom." He replied sweetly as he headed toward the parlor.

"You're welcome." She replied as she flipped one of the pancakes.

Tamaki opened the bag to find a few pairs of pants/jeans and some shirts with random and abstract designs on them there were also two jackets, one gray and one black. He and Kyoya were about the same size so he figured that they could just share all these clothes for mow. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a white shirt that had black and gray designs on it, and the gray jacket. He headed to the bathroom and took a shower and when he was finished he changed into the new clothes and headed out of the steamy bathroom. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and then dried it off with the towel. When he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother placing the food on the table.

"I'll go get Kyoya." He said as he ran upstairs and into the room. He saw Kyoya tucked under the covers and jumped on him earning a slight grunt and something in gibberish.

"Come on sleepy head, breakfast is ready." Tamaki said.

Tamaki pulled off the sheets from Kyoya and kissed his neck, slowly moving upward to his mouth. As his lips met Kyoya's, Kyoya's arms slid to his lover's waist. When they parted they laid there for a while staring at each other when Kyoya smirked.

"Fine I'll get up." He said as Tamaki hopped off the bed and out the door.

"See you downstairs." He said as he shut the door.

Tamaki hurried downstairs and sat down and begun to put a pancake onto his plate, ten minutes later a half-awake Kyoya joined them. Kyoya looked at Tamaki and sighed, what was he ever going to do?

* * *

PL3AS3 Review!!! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Another repeat, but i kept my thanx in the A/N!!!!! :)

And Thank you SOOOO much too all of you who have reviewed this story!!! Ecspecially if you reviewed **multiply* **You all get CAKE!!!!!

**Ch3rryc0l4***

**xrayjx***

**Lauren***

**RyujinShinigami**

**demon's lil angel**

**AmazininglyAddictedToAnime**

**Arline-san**

**animelvr23**

**MARiiA MANiiAC**

**Lecture**

**Jess**

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!! T.^

* * *

It's been exactly one week since Tamaki and Kyoya went missing, Kyoya and Tamaki's fathers have been doing as much as they could to track them down. But no traces of Kyoya or Tamaki had been left; they were beginning to lose hope. The host club has been closed for the past week as well, while the remaining members tried to figure out where they could have gone to and that's just what they had been discussing in the third music room.

"Why in the world did Kyoya and Tamaki leave?" Kaoru questioned, that was the question they had all been asking though Haruhi wasn't sure if any of the others knew what she did. Tamaki and Kyoya were helplessly in love, and she didn't exactly want to burst out saying it, considering that if Kyoya's father ever heard of it, who knows what would happen. She wondered what conclusion the others had come too. She turned to look at the others. Kaoru and Hikaru had their hands on their chins and seemed to be deep in thought, while Honey-sempai looked a bit depressed as he clutched his bunny, and Mori-sempai had the same expression he wore every day.

"Haruhi, you know why they disappeared don't you?" Kaoru said, the others stared at me and I couldn't lie to them. I was absolutely sure about why Kyoya and Tamaki ran away; actually Tamaki sent me a letter a few days ago. I was surprised Kyoya's father wasn't watching the mail, he was watching almost everything. I looked at my watch trying to remember what day it was, I sighed, and I was going to have to follow Kyoya's instructions, it had been exactly a week.

"Yes I do." Haruhi replied, everyone's eyes were on her alone.

"Kyoya and Tamaki are together." She said, the others looked at each other and then back at her.

"Yes, we've all kind of figured that out by now." Hikaru said, Haruhi was a bit surprised, how did they found out, she asked herself.

"Yeah, I mean why would they both run away to different places, they're obviously together." Kaoru said knowingly, Haruhi sighed in relief it seems that they didn't know after all.

"By together, I literally mean it, they're a couple and have been for about 3 weeks." She replied, the twins' eyes widened, and even Mori looked surprised.

"Seriously?" Hikaru said, Haruhi nodded her head.

"Well, we've always questioned Tamaki and Kyoya's relationship but we were sure that when you came along that they were just friends." Kaoru said.

"What do you mean, when I came along?" Haruhi questioned.

"We were absolutely sure Milord was in love with you, I mean the way he acted around you sometimes were just too obvious of his affection for you." Hikaru said.

"I mean we thought that referring Milord referring to you as his daughter was just because he didn't understand his feelings for you. But maybe we should have paid more attention to the fact that he was referring to Kyoya as 'mother' I mean if Tamaki is the father then the mother and father are obviously together."

"Oh, well that explains a lot."

"But I guess-" Kaoru said as he looked at his twin who was just as puzzled as he.

"-we were wrong." Hikaru finished, the twins looked at each other a bit perplexed, but not only that it was like they were silently talking about something else too.

"Okay so they're going out, but why did they run away?" Honey-sempai said a bit more cheerfully than before.

"It's because Kyoya was getting sent away too this boarding school in America, he was basically moving there because after the rest of high school, he was suppose to attend college there too." Haruhi said.

"That explains everything." Hikaru said softly.

"But why didn't you tell us this earlier Haruhi?" Kaoru questioned.

"Because Kyoya instructed me to wait one week before telling you guys." She said.

"What do you mean 'instructed'?" Mori-sempai asked, Haruhi grinned.

"He told me to tell the club the truth, so you guys would understand why they can't come back, they didn't want you guys to think they abandoned you." Haruhi said softly, it just wasn't the same without those two here. Kyoya wasn't here to keep everything in control and the whole energy of the room had gone down without Tamaki here.

"Well we're are they? Are they safe?" Honey-sempai said quickly.

"They are staying in France with Tamaki's mother" she said.

"Eh? Really? But Tamaki's not supposed to see his mother, isn't he?" Honey-sempai said.

"Unfortunately, they didn't have anywhere else to go." Haruhi said.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up.

"Pack your bags everyone, and bring everything because I'm not really sure what the weather is like there, and meet us at our house at eight. Oh! And make sure absolutely no one knows where you're going." Hikaru said.

"Just what are you two planning?" Haruhi said.

"You'll see." They said as they walked out of the music room, Haruhi sighed, she had a feeling that she knew exactly what they were going to do and as much as she didn't want to follow what they said she had a feeling that she had no choice.

"We might as well go too, see you guys later tonight." Haruhi said as she picked up her bag and headed out the door. Mori picked Honey up at piggybacked him.

"Mori, why did those two think that they had to run away? They're in love right? What's so wrong with that?" Honey whispered softly so that only Mori could hear as they walked through the hallways.

"There is nothing wrong with two people in love, though others might beg to differ with that fact." Mori replied quietly.

"Why don't they think that two people are in love should be together? I think that they should." Honey said.

"I'm not exactly sure why but there are people out there who would do anything to tear two people apart, even if they do it unknowingly." Mori replied sadly, Honey's grip on Mori tightened, his hand wrapping around Mori's neck and his head resting on his shoulder. They walked out of the building and into one of the more disclosed areas of the school.

"Even us?" Honey said almost about to cry. Mori stopped walking and brought Honey off of him, he kneeled down to Honey's level and rested his hand on Honey's cheek wiping away a tear that had fallen. He pressed his forehead against Honey's, his eyes closed.

"I would never let anyone take you away from me."

"You promise?" Honey said. Mori opened his eyes, "I promise." He whispered back.

Honey pressed his lips against Mori's cheek and hugged Mori. Mori blushed slightly and Honey stopped but contiued hugging Mori.

"I will be yours forever." Mori said softly before picking him back up.

"And I will be yours." Honey replied as he squeezed his arms around Mori even tighter.

"Now, let's get you home so you can pack." Mori said.

"Okay." Honey replied.

(Around 8-ish at the twins house)

"Okay Hikaru, Kaoru, we're all packed, now what?" Haruhi said as she leaned back in one of the many bean bag chairs.

"Now we're off to France!" Kaoru said excitedly waiting for some sort of response.

"How are you going to pull that off? Kyoya's father is keeping track of everything." Haruhi stated.

"Ah-Ha! We have already taken the necessary precautions to make sure he won't find a trace of us." Hikaru said Haruhi looked at them in disbelief; there was no way that they could pull this off.

"And how exactly did you do that?" Haruhi replied. Kaoru leaned in closer to Haruhi with a smirk on his face.

"You don't think that Kyoya's the only one who has connections do you?" he said mischievously as Haruhi leaned back, he was way too close. He pulled back and grabbed his suitcase that was in the closet.

"Come on, we have a plane to catch." Hikaru said as he headed out the door, and before Haruhi knew it they were in a private jet flying in the dark sky. She looked out the window to see the brilliantly light stars; it looks like they were going to be seeing Tamaki and Kyoya soon.

* * *

YES THERE WAS SOME MORIxHONEY in here...i didn't actually intend for it to be like that.....it just HAPPENED...so sorri if u hate it.....

**But that was the warning BEFORE i changed it :)**

Now its...... Sorry for the fluffy scene about Mori and Hunny! Hope you guys lyk it ;)

Anyway~ A review would be nice :]


	4. Chapter 4

**_Anything thats not in italicbold is old. _**

**_Ummmmmm well........u can go ahead and skip this chapter........its just pointless yummy yaoi that i cannot believe i wrote O.o.....so go ahead and skip it......or review it...... :P_**

Anyway this chapter is shorter than what i usually write~

BUT im am trying to update more quickly so yeah...

**!WARNING!**

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI~

DONT LIKE DONT READ................

_**But then again. U dnt HAVE to read it~ u can skip it if u want. its just pointless yaoi that i wanted to write because i needed some cheering up.**_

* * *

Kyoya wrapped his arms around Tamaki hoping to never have to let him go, Kyoya stared at Tamaki's calm beautiful face. He pulled himself closer to Tamaki and ran his fingers through Tamaki's blond hair. Tamaki's eyes slowly fluttered open and stared directly into a pair of onyx eyes. Kyoya put his head closer to Tamaki's and kissed him on the forehead as he continued to brush Tamaki's hair with his hand. Tamaki cuddled closer to Kyoya, they were perfectly fine like this. Just being so close to Kyoya was pure ecstasy for Tamaki. Tamaki wished it could always be like this, just he and Kyoya forever, his thoughts started to wander back to how it all started. When exactly did he fall in love with Kyoya, had this feeling always been there or had it just begin to emerge? Tamaki knew the truth, that deep in his heart from the moment he had laid eyes on that mysterious boy with onyx eyes. He had completely fallen in love with him, Tamaki tilted his head up so he could see his lover's face. He leaned upward to lay a kiss upon Kyoya's lips and slipped his hands around Kyoya's neck. Tamaki broke away from the kiss and Kyoya leaned closer to Tamaki to kiss him back. Kyoya's hands searched for Tamaki's shirt and took it off of him. Soon enough Kyoya was above Tamaki gently laying kisses upon his skin. Kyoya reached for Tamaki's pants and slid in off of him, Tamaki gasped as Kyoya soon began working on him, quiet moans escaped from Tamaki's lips.

"K-Kyoya, s-stop, not- not- Ah! Mmmmm…not- here.."

Kyoya stopped what he was doing and pulled himself up to where Tamaki was. Hovering right over Tamaki, Kyoya whispered into his ear playfully.

"Why not?" He placed his hand on Tamaki's member and began stroking it softly. A moan escaped from Tamaki's lips as he closed his eyes.

"You like it don't you?" Kyoya said

"My- My- mother's room is- is- next door." Tamaki said with some difficulty.

"And?" Kyoya replied.

"What if she he- hears us?" Tamaki said.

"So what if she does?" Kyoya replied mischievously.

Tamaki gave up he knew he wasn't going to win. Pleased with his win Kyoya began to work on Tamaki some more, getting passionate moans from Tamaki. Tamaki sat up and brought Kyoya's face to his, placing his lips on Kyoya's. Tamaki sat in Kyoya's lap as Kyoya held him gently, slipping his tongue into Kyoya's mouth, They were like that for a while, just pleased with kissing each other. Kyoya placed Tamaki back down and hovered over him. He broke away from Tamaki's kiss and took a breath. He brought his lips to Tamaki's once again.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya said gently.

"Yes." Tamaki whispered slowly falling into absolutely happiness.

* * *

Tamaki's mother slowly opened the door to wake Kyoya and Tamaki, to find Tamaki holding onto Kyoya as Kyoya had his arms wrapped around Tamaki. She sighed and thought to herself, how great it is to be in love. She had it once too, with an extraordinary man, but she knew it was just a dream, thinking that someone like her could be with someone like him. She looked upon the sleeping couple and thought, they are just like we were, hopelessly in love, but it doesn't matter how much they loved each other, society was just against them being together. At that point she made a promise to herself, if they were in love then she would do what ever it took too keep them together, absolutely anything. She wanted her son to have that kind of happiness like she did, but hopefully he would be able to keep it longer than she had. She closed the door softly and began to walk down the stairs, the doorbell rang and she went to the door and opened it slowly. Standing there were five teenagers, all with the same surprised face.

* * *

**_What did i tell you? Mindless yaoi. To cheer me up._**

**_Well u read it......_**

**_so u might as well review!_**

**_Lol :P_**


	5. Chapter 5

Anyway~ if you haven't noticed i uploaded a new story called **A New Life & Another Lie** it is another KyoyaxTamaki pairing *cause i luve them so much!* BUT, its more of an angsty, friendship, hurt/comfort story.....AND Tamaki and Kyoya aren't in love......so go to my page and check it out please! :3

* * *

Tamaki opened his eyes slowly and gazed at his lovers sleeping face, Tamaki slowly rose up from bed and took a shower and then changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt. When he came back out he found Kyoya awake and dressed in a pair of pants and a plain light blue t-shirt. Tamaki was surprised that Kyoya was already up. Kyoya then stood up and walked to Tamaki and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good morning." Kyoya said softly as he parted from Tamaki's lips, Tamaki leaned forward into Kyoya and wrapped his arms around him.

"Good morning." Tamaki whispered back. Their lips met once more before they headed for the door, Tamaki twisted the handle and walked into the hallway, and he turned to look down but couldn't even get a glimpse. Considering he was tackled down by a cute shorty with blonde hair, who was still clinging onto him.

"Tamaki!" he yelled as he kept Tamaki down, when Tamaki lifted his head, he saw a pair of cute brown eyes tearing up. Tamaki's eyes widened in surprise.

"Honey" he said in astonishment. Honey was still clinging on too him.

"Tamaki! We were so worried about you two!" Honey said meaning to scold Tamaki, but coming out as a sniffle-ish 'I missed you' instead.

"I'm sorry we worried you." Tamaki said as he stood up, helping Honey as well. As Tamaki stood up he saw the rest of the host club standing in the hallway even his dear Haruhi was here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki asked.

"Because I asked Haruhi to bring them here." Kyoya replied, Tamaki's head turned toward Kyoya who was standing in the door way.

"But why?" Tamaki said.

"Didn't you miss them?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki looked at the other host club members, his friends. A smile crept onto his face as he stared lovingly at Kyoya

"Yes, I did." Tamaki said simply. At that moment Tamaki's mother walked up the stairs and stood by the railing. Her blonde hair was down in loose waves that fluttered to her waist, and she was wearing a simple light blue dress that hung to her knees with a border of little butterflies.

"Breakfast is ready." She said joyfully, she was absolutely ecstatic that she got to meet Tamaki's friends, and his boyfriend. All in the same week, but she was just filled with happiness with the fact that she could see Tamaki again.

"Okay mother." Tamaki replied sweetly, and he walked toward the stairs and walked down, the others following him. Kyoya was surprised that the others hadn't tackled Tamaki and himself with questions. But then again, everything was pretty much sorted out. Kyoya turned into the kitchen and saw Tamaki's mother handing plates to Haruhi, he was surprised at how young she looked, and she was quite pretty too. After all she was Tamaki's mother; she just had to be beautiful. After breakfast, which was louder than usual; they all settled down in the living room, Haruhi was on the desk, doing homework, the twins were playing some card game, and Mori was following Honey as he looked at some of the pictured hanging on the walls.

"Is that you Tamaki!?" Honey-sempai exclaimed, as he pointed to a frame that had a picture of a little kid that had blonde hair, purple eyes and a bright smile.

"Oh yeah, I think I was 6 in that picture." Tamaki replied as he looked at it and smiled, memories filling up in his head.

"You were so cute when you were little." Kaoru said, by that time the rest of the host club had gathered around the photo.

"Wasn't he?" Tamaki's mother said as she smiled blissfully, the host club turned to look at her now that she caught their attention.

"Actually I was wondering if maybe you all wanted to go on a little tour of the city." Tamaki's mother said politely.

"Eh, really?" Hikaru said.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Could we go see the Eiffel tower oba-chan?" Honey-sempai said in astonishment.

"It would take some time to drive too, but if you all want too go then of course we can." She said.

"I've always wanted to see the Eiffel tower." Haruhi muttered. The twins each put one of their arms on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Then it is decided! We are going to see the Eiffel tower!" The twins said.

"Well, I'm going to get my purse and meet you guys by the car." She said as she ran up the stairs. Kyoya walked out the front door to the large front yard; it was obvious that she tended her garden daily, there were onions, leeks, tomatoes, carrots, lavender, roses and sunflowers that were as tall as Honey-sempai. And of course by now, Honey-sempai had noticed that too and was admiring them or shall I say, playing with them. It was obvious that she had a natural talent with plants, because they all looked quite healthy. One area was about 12x12 and that was where the vegetables and fruits were, Kyoya thought he saw some pears too, but wasn't sure. But the sunflowers, lavender, and roses were mainly there to decorate the front lawn. The grass was green, and a crooked rock pathway led to an iron bar door that was decorated in vines, the rose bushes acted as a fence. On the left of the garden was a little wooden gate that led to the garage. Kyoya opened the little gate and walked into the open garage. There were two cars, a sleek sports car that was mostly likely a few years old and a 2007 Honda minivan. It was obvious which car they were taking, so Kyoya opened the passenger's door to the minivan, but only to find that Haruhi was already sitting there.

"Do you need something Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi said.

"Nevermind." Kyoya replied as he opened the door to the back seats. There were two seats in the middle row, that could obviously fit three and the back row held three full seats. Kyoya climbed into one of the back seats, he didn't car much for vans, but they sure had a lot of space. He checked his watch; it was almost 10:30 a.m. Soon the rest of the host club was in the van ready to go. Haruhi riding shot gun, Hikaru, Kaoru and Honey-sempai were sitting in the middle row, and Kyoya, Tamaki and Mori-sempai were in the back row. Soon Tamaki's mother came, carrying a giant picnic basket; she had both hands on it and looked like she was having a bit of a hard time carrying it. Kyoya jumped out and helped her carry it back to the van where they placed in front of the middle row.

"Thank you Kyoya." She said as she opened the driver's door, and sat down.

"Your welcome." Kyoya replied as he got back to his seat. Soon enough the van was out of the garage and onto the street.

"Oba-chan?" Honey said.

"Yes?" she said her eyes never leaving the road, Kyoya took notice, she was a careful driver.

"How long do you think it'll be till we get there?" he asked sweetly, this was maybe the 5th time he asked in the past 30 minutes. Though most kids would get on their parents nerves if they kept asking this, but for some reason that wasn't the case with Honey. He said it so sweetly and politely that all she could do was smile to herself and give him an honest measurement of how much longer the drive would be.

"We'll be there in about 45 minutes, and hour at the most." She replied. Most of the ride was quiet; they just silently stared out the window at the passing scenery.

* * *

Yay!!! I can finally write about the other members of the host club!!! sooooo....ITS FIELD TRIP TIME!!!!! hehehehe*thinks of funny/awkward/random situations that could happen*

Thanx for reading!!!

ANd please review!!!!

Reviews make me Happy ^^

You want me to be happy don't you???

Lolz]

Until next time.....

-bLaCkxxxRoS3


	6. Chapter 6

**_An old A/N that i kept on........_**

First off, i was not planning to update today...or tomorrow...or this weekend...cause i had MAJOR writers block.....BUT.....i checked my email and saw that 2 people reviewed this story...I then went to re-read my story to refresh my mind and found that i had more than 30 reviews....i decided to re-read the reviews for the last chapter.....there were only 4 ...but i was very encouraged by their reviews that i just had to try to type out the next chapter.....and i did!!!!

**_So for this chapter i give my thanks to:_**

**ILuvHikaruAndKaoru**

**Nightwing Gurl**

**CullenGirl14**

**Arline-san**

Its because of your reviews i got my lazy butt up and typed out this chapter.

So thank you ^^

* * *

"This is amazing!" Haruhi shouted from the top of the Eiffel tower. Her eyes glistened with joy as she looked below to the city scenery.

"Isn't it!?" Honey-sempai said with just as much excitement.

Haruhi had her brown jacket wrapped tightly around her; she slipped her brown hat on her head, as bits of brown hair stuck out. Kyoya looked over the magnificent city, trying to look absorbed in the scenery, when in actuality his thoughts lingered on Tamaki. Tamaki stood next to him, staring at the city; he was definitely excited about being back to his home where he grew up. But there was something about his eyes, they seemed dull, and he didn't smile as much. Kyoya wondered what was on his mind; Kyoya slipped his arms around Tamaki's waist and put his head on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki's expression brightened a bit. He tilted his head a bit back and turned around slightly. Kyoya pressed his lips against Tamaki's for a second before drawing back. Tamaki, now facing Kyoya strung his arms around him. Tamaki smiled as he stared at those onyx eyes, and Kyoya stared back into his eyes. They held each other like that for a while, just happy with each others presence.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss" Kaoru whispered at the couple. Waiting for something to happen, it was obvious how much Tamaki and Kyoya cared for each other, and they weren't the least bit afraid to show it off to everyone around them. Kaoru sighed as he turned his from the couple to his brother. He inched closer to him and leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his twins' hair. Kaoru gazed at the city wondering if Hikaru would ever kiss him in public. He loved his twin, more than he should, and he knew that, he knew that in the eyes of some it was completely wrong. But in their eyes, everything without each other seemed wrong. Kaoru's thoughts were clouded with despair, as he began to doubt the bond between them. He held onto Hikaru's arm, as if something was going to tear them apart. Hikaru rested his hand on Kaoru's head and turned to look at him.

"Are you okay Kaoru?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine." Hikaru replied with a smile on his face.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yep." Kaoru said.

"Okay then." Hikaru replied as he leaned forward and gently laid a kiss upon Kaoru's forehead. Kaoru blinked in surprise.

"Why-" Kaoru had started to say before Hikaru cut him off.

"It's want you wanted right?"

Kaoru smiled at his twin, a look of love apparent on his face.

Tamaki's mother stood by the railing and took a deep breath; her thoughts lingered back on her younger days when she first met _him_. She sighed and looked at her cellphone. It was almost time to eat; she turned to look at the rest of the group. Tamaki was strung in Kyoya's arms smiling brilliantly, which caused her to smile as well. The twins were leaning on each other, and her smiled grew, brotherly love was just too cute. Haruhi and Honey were obviously loving the view of Paris and Mori was calmly looking out. She clapped her hands together as to get everyone's attention.

"What do you guys think about lunch?" she announced.

"Yum." Hikaru replied.

"That sounds great." Haruhi said.

"Do you have any sweets Oba-chan?" Honey asked.

She smiled politely at them.

"Okay then, lets head down, I know a park we can eat at a few blocks from here." She said. They all headed to the car and Tamaki's mom drove them to the park. When they stepped out into the park, Haruhi thought she saw something by one of the trees, she usually would have ignored it but there was something there. She ran to it, and stared at the tree. Shaking her head she turned around and began to walk back, there was nothing there, bit she could have sworn that she saw something. Just then a gust of wind swept by her and Haruhi's hat fell off, and drifted to the other side of the street. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, how in the world did the wind blow my hat all the way over there? She ran to the cross walk and headed in search of her hat.

Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru were planning something by one of the trees. Kyoya and Tamaki took out the giant picnic basket out of the van and set it down on a table in the middle of the grassy park. Trees were scattered here and there, and some people walked around on the sidewalks that went through the park. Honey-sempai was playing on the ground with someone's puppy, as the owners, a middle aged lady, admired the cute (who she presumed to be an) elementary student.

"What's his name?" Honey-sempai questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, I just got him last week, and he's actually a gift for my daughter, her birthday is today, and I've been keeping him a secret from her for about a week." The lady replied.

"How old is your daughter?" Honey-sempai inquired.

"She's turning 9 today." She replied. The puppy jumped into Honey-sempai's lap and he laughed.

"Then this is a great gift for her." Honey-sempai replied as the puppy jumped up and licked him on his face.

"He really seems to like you- ah well it seems I don't know your name yet." The lady said.

"My name is Honey." He replied with a bright smile on his face.

"What a good name for you." She replied he seemed so sweet and innocent; Honey was surely a good name for him.

"Thank you." Honey replied. Mori-sempai walked over to Honey-sempai.

"Come on Honey, it's time for lunch." Mori said. Honey-sempai looked at him and smiled brightly.

"Okay!" he said as he jumped up and Mori-sempai picked him up giving him a piggy-back ride.

"You are such a good brother! Being so kind to your younger brother!" The woman exclaimed. Mori opened his mouth to explain that they weren't related but Honey-sempai replied first.

"Of course he is and i love him so much!" Honey-sempai said as he wrapped his arm around Mori's head, attempting to hug him. Mori-sempai looked at the cute blonde and grinned slightly.

"And he loves me too, don't you?" Honey-sempai proudly exclaimed.

"Of course I love you." Mori-sempai replied. A smile lingered on his face.

"You two are just too cute! It's hard to find a pair of siblings who care so much for each other, usually all siblings do is fight. But you two don't fight all that much do you?" The lady said, the puppy in her arms.

"Never." Honey-sempai replied. A cute smile on his face.

"Well I guess I better be going now, I hope you two have a good day." She said as she turned and walked away. She had gained something by meeting that boy, she know had a name for the puppy.

"How does Honey sound?" she asked the little puppy whose eyes stared at her with such innocence she couldn't help but smiling. Yep, Honey is definitely the right name for you.

Mori-sempai brought Honey-sempai back to the table where the rest of the host members where sitting, but Mori-sempai noticed that something was wrong.

"Tamaki, where's Haruhi?" Mori-sempai asked. Tamaki turned around and pointed to the tree he last saw Haruhi next to.

"She's right ther-" Tamaki stopped as he realized that Haruhi was no longer there.

"Where is Haruhi!?" Tamaki said worriedly.

"Milord, I am sure that she is fine, she can take care of herself." Hikaru said calmly.

"But what if something horrible has happened to her!" Tamaki began to panic. Tamaki gasped in shock.

"What if she was kidnapped!" Tamaki was panicking, thinking of all the different things that might have happened to her.

"How about we just try calling her cell." Kyoya said as he took out his phone and began to dial her number, but was met with a 'the phone you are trying to reach is outside of its service area message'. Kyoya stood up, his hand resting on Tamaki's shoulder.

"I think that we should go looking for her." Kyoya said.

* * *

Please tell me if there were any spelling or grammar errors cause im actually pretty sleepy, so i might not have caught it. I think this chapter was a bit slow.....but...it makes it obvious who the "couples" are....i do remeber a review questioning about the other couples earlier...after i decided to put Mori and Honey together......there was a 3-some idea but...i decided to do this instead../though i just might deice to do a one-shot on that threesome idea, if someone wanted me too do it...so the pairings iv'e decided are...Hikaru & Kaoru (Twincest is the best!) But so is KyoyaxTamaki!!!! And then there is Honey and Mori, which i lyk as FLUFFYNESS :3

-bLaCkxxRoS3

And Remeber to review!!! It's wat keeps me motivated to write future chapters!!!!!!

And it a makes me happy!!! ^^

**_Yes i am a wierdo :P_**

**_And i have no problem with that ;)_**


End file.
